A Day's Dreaming
by Sasukes1Gurl
Summary: It's a brand new school year and everyone's going to Peach Creek High! Wierd things begin to happen on the first day of school for Double D and Eddy! Right now they're confused about their emotions, and it's not about a girl! What will happen? Read on!


**A Day Dreaming...**

By: Sasukes1gurl

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI!

Chapter 1: Built Up Confusion

(this is story starts out from 2D's POV, also pretend that I'm his cousin...)

It was August 11th, time for school here in Peach Creek. I was a bit nervous. "Why?" you ask? It was our first day of High School. 'Our' meaning all the kids in Peach Creek. Summer Vacation was over and dispite the fact that I was nervous about what was to come while being here at Peach High I was also eager. Eager to learn many new things and also eager to show off my new look. My cousin Christina came down for a visit over the summer. She gave me a makeover, which surprisingly -giggle- I like! She trimmed my hair a bit and gave it a bit of an orange accent. She also told me that instead of always tucking my hair inside my hat, I should leave it out. It's amazing what a haircut can do. Anyway, let's get back on topic.

I had just got done eating my breakfast, and finished a few chores that Mother and Father had left for me on the usual sticky note. I grabbed my bookbag, adjusted my hat, and I was ready to go! Right when I reached for the door knob, the door began to make an odd noise. I began to back away from the door slowly and then -BOOM-.

"YOW!" ,I yelped.

The door fell right on my foot. Eddy had beat my door with a shovel.

"What are ya yappin' bout now Sockhead?" Eddy said as he walked in casualy without noticing that I was in pain.

I glared at Eddy like I usually do when he does something wrong. He ignored it as usual.

"Eddy, why do continue to vandalize my home?" I asked Eddy as he stared at himself in the mirror looking for facial hair.

"What about vacuums?" Eddy asked.

I stared at him and then I sighed.

"Nevermind, let's just go get Ed and head to school. We can't be late on the first day!"

"Whatever..." Eddy said nonchalantly.

Eddy and I left after I got my door back up and we walked along the sidewalk.

I looked up at the clear blue sky and admired it. Then I looked over to Eddy, who was digging in his ear again. I thought that was digusting but I ignored it and let him be him this time. Even though Eddy could be a pain at times, I admired him for his strong determination at times. When he wants something he'll get it. I continued to stare at him trying to figure some other things that were good about him...

--

Eddy's POV

I was walkin' over to Monobrows house with Sockhead when I got this eerie feeling that someone was staring at me. When I looked over it was Double D.

"Yo, DD! What're you starin' at?" I asked him.

DD's cheeks turned pink and he looked straight ahead.

"Ah, um, nothing. I thought you had something on your face..." he said.

I wiped my hands across my face.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Ah, no." he said.

I looked at him and smiled. DD was wierd but I liked that about him. I hated always having to admit that he was always right but he was. I liked that he was smart because his smartness kept me and lumpy in line. Great guy to see if your grades were slippin'...

--

DD's POV

Eddy and I were two houses away from Ed's and I was glad. I felt a bit akward after Eddy caught me staring at him. To tell you the truth, right at that moment, just for a _split_ second Eddy just seemed to...how should I put this? Glow? Just when he looked at me like that, I couldn't help but blush. I was depending on Ed's company to deplete that state of akwardness and help think of something else.

As we approached Ed's house we saw him running out his house, accidently bumping into Sarah.

"Watch where you're goin', moron!!" ,Sarah yelled as she picked her books up, "Idiot..."

"HI GUYS!" Ed said with his usual overly-joyed attitude.

"Hello, Ed!" I said happily.

"'Sup, Monobrow?" Eddy said.

Eddy stood between Ed and I and put his arm over our shoulders.

"Well, boys, it's our first day of High School! You know what that means?" Eddy asked us.

"We're taking another step into higher learning?" I suggested.

Even though I knew that wasn't the answer I liked to mess with Eddy.

"Ooh, Ooh! Does it involve a sack of potatoes?!" Ed said.

"Wrong and wrong! It means, _older women_! Hot seniors!" Eddy said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Typical Eddy..." I thought.

We were just a few more feet away from the campus when Ed began to ran toward the doors. Eddy followed behing him. As Eddy removed his arm from around my shoulder, his hand seemed to have slightly frushed up against my...um...behind. I knew he couldn't have possibly done it on purpose. Not with great love of girls...but what if? No. But maybe...

"You comin', Sockhead?" Eddy said as he stopped and looked back at me.

I looked up at him blushing(again), "Yes."

-sigh- I need a drink of water.

--

Eddy's POV

Dammit! What tha hell was that?! Did I just purposely touch Sockheads ass? What's wrong with me this mornin'? It's no different from any other day? Well...besides the fact that it's the first day of High School for us. But still...WTF?!

I stopped and put myself together. I looked back at DD to see if he noticed what I had done. He was just standing there staring off into space.

"You comin' Sockhead?" I asked just to see if he was on the same planet.

"Yes." he said. I continued running toward the school doors and I looked out behind me at him and blushed. I looked back forward, closed my eyes, and shook my head in disbelief. "Hot girls. Hot girls. Hot girls." I said to myself repeatedly. This was gonna be a looong day...

_To be continued..._

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "WTF? That's it?" But I'm gonna do a short time-skip and I wanna start a new chapter for it, so chill...Anywho, thanks for reading!

Sasukes1gurl

OH! Quick Note: It might seem akward for some of you to picture cartoon DD like that and how Eddy and DD are acting. I know, it is if you picture it from the cartoon point of view, but if you picture it from the anime point of view it doesn't seem creepy. To get an idea of what they look like here take a look at Yami-shin's Ed, Edd n Eddy ! Thanks!


End file.
